1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to climbing safety devices and in particular to a combination safety clamp and a rail upon which said clamp is mounted which may form a part of a step ladder or other device.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,085,818 and 4,059,871 disclose safety devices for climbing rails and cables.